Episode 1487 (11th September 1990)
Plot Kathy tells Chris off for arranging the strippergram for Nick. He cannot understand why she is making so much fuss. Nick apologises to Elizabeth, but she tells him that she isn't a prude. Michael mentions to Nick that he thinks Bill Middleton may know something about the barn fire. Kate goes to the church and offers to deliver leaflets for Tony Charlton; he asks her if she has any fundraising ideas for the church. Amos tries out the new electronic till and is pleased that he can use it with his poorly hand. Joe and Jack are touched when they find an old scythe belonging to Sam Pearson while they are out harvesting. Michael tackles Bill Middleton, but he doesn't seem to want to say anything. Kathy apologises to Nick for Chris's behaviour. Dolly has a drink with Charlie Aindow. Zoe catches Jock attacking one of the horses. She horse whips him, but Kim stops her. She doesn't know what to do about Jock. Eric tries to warn Dolly about Charlie again but she storms off telling Eric that he is just jealous. Zoe tries to force Kim into telling Frank about Jock. Kathy admits to her mum that she loves Chris, but that she can't cope with his generousity. Kim confides in Zoe that she wants a baby. She is genuinely pleased. Annie reminisces about Sam's old scythe. Zoe tells Chris that Kim and Frank are planning a family. He is appalled at the idea. Dolly arranges to meet Charlie. Caroline confronts Alan about compensation for her home and contents; she asks for £100 a month and leaves him to think about it. Bill Middleton confides in Henry that he thinks Michael is innocent. Dolly asks Charlie about his marriage and he tells her that it is all over, he just shares the same house as his wife for convenience. He assures Dolly that he wants to continue seeing her. Kate talks to Annie and Joe about fundraising ideas for the church. She tells them that Tony has got a good idea, but that it may not be suitable for the village - cow pat competition whereby a field is divided up into plots and people buy a plot, then you just wait for the cow to do its business and wherever it lands the owner of that plot wins. Annie looks quite disapproving, but then comes up with a title for the competition 'The Cow Pat Jackpot'. Chris and Kathy make up. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Frank Tate *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Nursery flat, yard, stable, sitting room, kitchen and hallway *Blackthorn Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar and forecourt *Emmerdale Farm - Field and farmhouse kitchen *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD